


You Could Be My Ever After

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a famous football star, Harry’s a uni student. They meet and well, Louis might just need Harry a little more than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be My Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am American. I do not know soccer (at least it’s called football in this fic. You’re welcome) very well. Sue me.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you.” Liam says over his tea cup and Louis looks up from his plate of food that he’s currently devouring.

“Why’s that Liam?” Louis asks, his mouth full of food and Liam gives him a disgusted expression.

“Well for one you have terrible table manners and two I hardly ever see you. It’s like I’m living in an abandoned loft all by myself.” Liam says with sad little look on his face. Louis just grins and continues shoveling in his food. “You’re like a gorilla I swear.”

Louis pushes back his chair and stands up quick. “Sorry Li, the life of a football player is never dull,” he says as he leans down to give Liam a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. Liam pushes him away with a “gross” and he just laughs as he puts the dishes in the sink. “See you tonight!”

“Yeah and don’t be late!” Liam calls after him and Louis just waves goodbye as he jumps into his car. He’s on autopilot as he drives to the stadium, not really paying attention to where he’s driving because he’s driven this route so many times that he knows it like the back of his hand.

“There you are,” he hears someone call to him as he parks and hops out.

“Hey Stan,” he says as he opens the passenger side to grab his cleats and shin guards.

“Late again, did Liam keep you up all night?” Stan smirks at him and Louis rolls his eyes.

“By keep up you mean watch movies and pass out on the couch then yeah,” he adjust his duffle on his shoulder as he stuffs the cleats and guards into it. “We’re roommates Stan, nothing more.”

“You know my sister had a guy roommate. Ended up dating him then it got all weird and awkward till finally he got the hint and moved out. Girls I tell yah.” Stan rambles and Louis laughs, shaking his head.

“You’re the one that has to deal with them mate. Tell you the truth I think I kind of lucked out being the gay one.” Louis laughed as Stan shoves him. “Easy, easy! I’d rather not twist an ankle.”

“That would be a laugh wouldn’t it? Louis Tomlinson, twisted ankle by teammate.” Stan grins but then it drops. “Actually nevermind, I don’t know if I could take the hate from your fans.”

“Our fans Stan, our fans.” Louis winked as he opened the door for them and they walk into the locker room which was already full of his teammates. He makes his way to his locker which coincidentally is right next to Stan’s.

“So you’re coming to the party tonight aren’t you?” Stan asks as they both sit on the bench to pull on their shin guards and socks.

“I was planning on it.” He says as he slips into his cleats. “Why?”

“I think Zayn was going to bring his friend from uni.”

“Oh is this the sophisticated one with like four majors?” He turns to look at Stan who’s struggling a little bit to get his sock over his guard.

“Yeah I think so,” Stan says in a strained voice. “Heard he’s fun though.”

“And you heard this from Zayn who thinks anyone who likes to get drunk with him is fun.” Louis scoffs as he rises from the bench and crosses his arm to wait for Stan.

“Well someone’s got a stick up their ass.” Stan frowns which slowly forms into a smile and a glint appears in his eye. “Literately.”

“Oh shut up.” Louis can’t help but laugh and he turns. “Alright everyone on the field!” He raises his voice to ring out through the locker room and the conversation is continued as the team walks out of the locker room and out onto the football field. They get in a group to do stretches. It’s early and Louis is still pretty much asleep and had Liam not woke him up this morning, he probably would have overslept which didn’t exactly look the best when it came to being the captain of the team.

“So if I set you two up do I get a prize?” Stan asks as he hops on one foot over to him, stretching out the other calf.

“You don’t even know him Stan.” Louis rolls his eyes and leans over to grab at both ankles, stretching his hamstrings.

“I know his name is Harry and—oh shit—“ Stan falls on his face and the team makes varying laughter from a snort to a full out horse laugh. “Alright, alright, I’ll kick all your asses later.” Stan gets to his feet and Louis is trying hard not to laugh.

“Everyone huddle up!” Louis calls out after grinning at Stan and the rest of the team gathers around him. “Coach isn’t going to be here today so we’re just going to do a little scrimmage. I’ve got the list of the teams so everyone divide up.”

They begin to play and Louis is calling out encouragements to all his teammates as he lazily runs around the field, keeping up with the ball as it moves down the pitch. There’s a reason he’s captain and it’s not because of his good looks (thought that may have been one of the factors according to Stan). It’s because he keeps the team in line while still building them up.

By the end of practice everyone’s sweaty and exhausted and most are shirtless.

“Good job lads, I’ve got a good feeling about this week’s game.” He says to the semi-circle around him and they all smile and nod.

“Oh stop it with the sap. I need to get out of these clothes.” Stan pipes up from the back and Louis gives him a look.

“Fine, hit the showers.” He shakes his head and grabs his waterbottle as he feels an arm sling around his shoulders.

“Good work today _captain_.” Stan pokes him in the pec at the last word.

“Stan I swear to god if you do not get your nasty, hot arm off me I’m going to make you fall on your face again.” He snaps and Stan backs off, hands up in protest.

“Easy there chief, someone needs—“

“A shower. I need a fucking shower.” He interrupts and Stan just laughs.

*

He’s driving back to the flat, hair still wet from his rinse down in the locker room shower. He still feels all disgusting but um hello, those showers in the locker room are disgusting and it’s just one big room full of shower heads. Even he thinks that’s a little gay and he’s the one that actually likes cock.

“The triumphant hero returns!” Niall calls from the window and he looks up in confusion as Niall pokes his head out of the two story window.

“Niall what the hell are you doing?” He calls up, peering through his sunglasses.

“I’m greeting you, what’s it look like?” Niall smirks and Louis just sighs and walks in through the front door where Niall’s coming down the stairs and goes in for a hug but recoils and his nose scrunches up.

“You smell like feet.”

“Yeah well I feel like feet.” He mutters as he moves around Niall to head to the showers, throwing his duffle into his room.

“Louis I swear to god if you leave that duffle in your room with your nasty socks I’m throwing you out!” Liam calls from his room.

“So wash them princess!” He calls back as he turns on the water. Knowing Liam he would wash them just because he couldn’t stand the thought. It was one of his favorite games to play. Leave his dirty socks around the house and wait to see how long it would drive Liam insane until he gave in and just washed them himself.

He steps under the hot water and feels the heat soak into his sore muscles. His mind travels to the party tonight. It’s Niall’s birthday and they’re going out clubbing which yeah he enjoys but honestly he hadn’t been feeling in recently. It’s just that he can’t find it exciting anymore. Maybe he’s growing up or maybe he just needs to find someone to really enjoy it with. He wonders if this new guy, Harry was it?, would be anything new.

“Louis you’re taking all the hot water!” Liam pokes his head into the bathroom.

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot that you were the one that lied around the house all day.” He snaps and Liam sighs.

“You’re so snippy after practice.” He can picture Liam pursing his lips.

“Sorry Li,” And it’s his turn to sigh. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

“I’ve got food when you get out. We’re leaving in about two hours.”

“Thanks,” he calls out but he’s pretty sure that Liam’s already left. He turns off the water and winces a little bit as he bends his leg to step out of the tub. Next flat he gets, he’s getting a walk in shower because this is ridiculous. He towels off and wraps it around his waist and opens the door, running a hand through his hair before freezing. Because just downstairs there’s Zayn and he assumes is Harry. He can’t see his face, just a bushy head of hair.

“Jesus Christ Liam, you couldn’t warn me?” He hisses and Harry and Zayn turn around and he gets a good look of the boy’s face and holy fuck why is he only wearing a towel right now?

“Cute look Lou,” Zayn winks at him and he flicks him off, scuttling off to his room and shuts the door behind him. He sucks in a deep breath. Why did Zayn not say just how gorgeous Harry was? Oh god maybe he should rethink this clubbing business. But then Niall would be pissed and maybe…just maybe he and Harry could hit it off and…

God he’s a professional football player, why is he acting like this? Shouldn’t he have people falling all over him? He did have the ass for it after all.

He looks at himself in the mirror. “Okay Tomlinson you can do this. You are sexy as fuck and you are going to work that club tonight you hear me? Yeah? Good.” He says to his reflection, a determined look on his face.

He pulls on tight black pants along with a grey, slightly shimmery button down and shakes the excess water out of his hair with his towel and combs it into a slight quiff. He looks good, at least he thinks so. Sucking in another breath he opens his door and sees all the boys sitting on the couch including Harry who’s laughing at something Niall’s said apparently and wow he has a great laugh. He swallows and stuffs his wallet into the back of his pants and goes down the stairs to where they’re congregated.

“Louis! Come meet Harry!” Niall grins at him and he smiles at the curly haired boy and are those green eyes?

“Nice to meet you Harry.” He says in a kind voice because hell, he doesn’t want to scare him away does he?

“So you’re the football player huh?” Harry cocks his head and he’s got this deep voice that Louis could listen to all day.

“Guilty as charged.” He smirks and good. That was a good line, good job.

“He’s captain too.” Liam butts in and Harry’s eyebrows raise.

“Didn’t know I was in the presence of such a famous person.” Harry’s eyes twinkle and Louis giggles.

Wait what? Giggles? Wow good job Tommo.

Harry gives him a strange look but fortunately Niall changes the subject and he just kind of blends into the wallpaper behind him, blushing hard and not really meeting the eye of anyone around him. Conversation happens around him and he contributes every now and then but really he’s replaying his giggle and the one time he somehow locks eyes with Harry the boy just grins at him and he looks away quickly.

“We ready? Stan’s meeting us there.” Liam rises from the couch and he follows after him quickly but he’s pushed aside by Niall.

“Hey!” He protests and Niall just sticks his tongue out at him.

“Birthday boy remember, I get shotgun.” Louis scowls at that and falls back. He crawls into the back seat and somehow ends up next to Harry. They’re in Liam’s tiny little Honda and it’s cramped to say the least so his leg is pressed up against Harry’s long one. He swallows and looks out the window the whole time but if he didn’t say any better, he would think that Harry was brushing against his leg on purpose.

When they get to the club a few people recognize him but it’s more like they think they know him from somewhere and he doesn’t stick around to let them figure it out. He accidently runs into Harry as they go through the door.

“Oops, sorry,” he mutters.

“No problem.” Harry smiles at him. “Do I smell?”

“What?” He’s taken a little aback at that question.

“You’re avoiding me, I just wanted to know if you didn’t like my cologne or something.” Harry’s still got that smile on his face.

“Oh I’m not avoiding you I’m just—“

“Mate, I thought it was cute.”

“What?” He’s confused this time and Harry shrugs.

“Your little laugh. It was cute.” Harry looks shy this time and Louis feels a smile grow on his face.

“Really? Because normally I have a very manly laugh, I assure you.” Harry laughs at that. They get into the club and head to the back where the VIP part is and Stan is there along with a few more people and some girls that were on the cheerleading squad. He watches Harry carefully, wondering if he’ll go for the girls, leaving him alone, but he’s pleasantly surprised that Harry stays by his side while Zayn goes for the girls along with Niall. He catches Stan’s gaze who points at Harry suggestively and he just glares at him.

“Do you want to dance?” Harry turns to him and he breaks eye contact with Stan and his glare is changed to a little smile.

“Sure.” He can do dancing. He’s got to be good on his feet for his job after all. He follows Harry onto the dance floor and wonders if he would be a good dancer. That’s quickly answered when Harry starts their rhythm to the loud bass of some weird dubstep song and he goes along with it easily. Harry’s hands travel to his hips and his goes around his neck.

“Does this make me the girl?” He asks over the music and Harry laughs and shrugs.

“You’re smaller so maybe?”

“Ouch. Never insult a man’s height. That’s not how you get in their pants.” He smiles and then his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. “Oh god that’s not what I—“

Harry leans down to whisper in his ear. “Would you want me in your pants?” His breath hitches at that.

“I don’t know Harry—uh I don’t know your last name.”

“Styles,” Harry chuckles.

“I don’t know Harry Styles, you might have to buy me dinner first.” He looks up at the boy who practically towers over him.

“That can be arranged,” Harry smirks and Louis swears he’s in love.

*

“Louis pass the ball!” His teammate yells and he does a quick side kick and lets the other man take over dribbling the ball between his feet down the field. He runs alongside, making sure that he’s open. He watches as his teammate scores and the crowd goes wild right as the buzzer sounds. He’s running as the rest of the team runs as well and they all almost topple over in a big pile of sweaty men.

“See I told you guys I had a good feeling!” He yells and everyone’s all smiles. He’s so proud of his team and all his boys. They wave to the crowd and take pictures before walking back to the locker room together.

“Louis!” He hears a voice call his name from the crowd which has thinned considerably. He turns and is shocked at who he sees leaning over the railing.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” He watches as Harry looks around and then climbs over the railing and lands on the turf.

“Hey you can’t be on here!” A big burly man yells and begins walking over to where Harry’s edging closer to Louis.

“It’s okay Paul, he’s with me.” He raises his hand and Paul gives Harry the evil eye but allows it. He turns back to the boy for his answer.

“Well for starters I wanted to see you play. Excellent pass at the end there. Even if it wasn’t you scoring.” Harry smiles and Louis smiles back. “And secondly, I wanted to ask if you were free for dinner tonight.” Harry cocks his head and Louis feels his heart beat a little fast.

“Um yeah I think I’m free,” (of course he’s free, he was just going to go home and watch reruns of X-Factor with Liam) “Why, is this our date?” He smiles widely and Harry nods shyly.

“It’s nothing big or anything. I hope you don’t mind that. Uni student, gotta learn how to spend the money wisely.” Harry shrugs and Louis laughs.

“Oh right, forgot. Meet at my flat in about an hour? I seriously need a shower at home.” Louis scrunches up his face and Harry laughs and nods.

“Sounds good.”

*

“How on earth are you still alive double majoring in pre-law and English with a minor in psychology?” Louis’s mouth drops open and Harry just shrugs.

“I don’t sleep.” Louis laughs at that but Harry’s got a serious look on his face. “No seriously, I don’t sleep. Except when I just pass out.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“That’s uni life.” Harry smirks and reaches over to take some of Louis’s chicken. Louis mimics stabbing him with a fork and Harry grins like a cat when he pops the chicken in his mouth.

“You are like an endless pit of food I swear.” He smiles at Harry with a shake of his head.

“Enough about me, tell me about you.” Harry says around his chicken.

“Not much to tell really. Got scouted and ended up on a professional team.” He takes a sip of his water and looks at Harry who gives him a bored look. “Okay, um I’ve got six toes on my right foot.”

“Ew, really?”

“No not really. I do have four younger sisters though, and I’ve known Niall and Liam since I was like I dunno, fourteen maybe? Oh and I’m completely and totally gay.” He laughs at the last one.

“Well that’s good. Didn’t know if I was going to be competing with a vagina.” Harry looks at him over his glass.

“I’m not am I?” He asks seriously and Harry makes a face.

“God no.” They laugh together and Louis really likes this. This is the first time in a long time that he’s actually laughed with someone that he hasn’t know forever and this is the first time in a long time that he’s actually attracted to their body and personality.

They talk for a while about each other, about their favorite movies (Harry likes chick flicks every now and then and Louis would kill for a really good action movie with hot actors), favorite books (Harry likes the deep, personal books like John Green while Louis enjoys a good mystery), favorite music (Harry wrinkles his nose when Louis says he likes Britney Spears and Katy Perry while Louis does the same when Harry goes off in dream world when talking about The Ramones and The Strokes). Before they realize it, the restaurant is about to close and they’re kicked out.

“This was really nice Harry, thank you.” He says a bit shyly and Harry’s got his hands stuffed in his pockets. They’re taking it slow and he doesn’t mind that one bit.

“So that would be a yes to another date then?” Harry asks, eyes looking at him in earnest like a puppy dog.

“Of course!” He leans up to kiss Harry on the cheek and loops his arm through his. Harry grins like the Cheshire cat and Louis bites his lip and leans into him as they walk down the street.

*

“So I was wondering—“ He says into the phone before he’s cut off.

“Yes.”

“But I didn’t even say any—“

“Yes I will marry you.” Harry says seriously and Louis can just picture him with a stupid grin on his face so big that he can see his dimples.

“Wow, okay, I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch my next game from the sidelines.”

“Oh, so no to marriage then?”

“How about we get to second base first.” He winks to the wall and realizes that Harry’s not actually here to see it.

“So I get to molest your boobs?”

“PECS. They are called pectorals you boob.”

“Wait…can you molest me then since you called me a boob?”

“You are such an adolescent.”

“Excuse me, I can’t hear you over the sound of my double major.”

“Oh shut it Styles. You coming or not? I could just ask one of my many hookups to come instead.”

“You mean blow-up dolls.”

“Do they even make blow up dolls for men?”

“Is it bad if I say yes?”

“Does the mean you know from firsthand experience?”

“WE CAN’T ALL BE FAMOUS FOOTBALL STARS OKAY?”

“Wow burst my eardrum why don’t you.”

“That’s not all I can do for you baby.”

“Harry…”

“What? We can do phone sex!”

“Harry! I’m on a break during practice. I don’t need you moaning loudly into my phone…wait…save that for later okay? So is that a yes or a—“

“Yes Louis you mood ruiner. I’m calling you in the car and moaning loudly okay? You can put me on speaker and have the grandma next to you give you a disapproving look while you palm yourself at the stoplight.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Before you get an embarrassing boner?” Suddenly a loud moan goes through the line and a single “Louis!” before he’s cutting off the conversation and wonders how on earth he got tangled up in this one.

But you know? He wouldn’t change it at all.

*

He looks around nervously as he walks on the field before the game starts. He’s got his Captain band around his arm and the crowd is loud as ever, but all he wants to see is that curly hair and green eyes twinkling at him.

He and the team are gathered around in a huddle. It’s one of their more important games in the line-up, this being the one that determines who they play in the championships.

“Alright lads. We are better than that crappy excuse they call a team. We work together and we have this in the bag. Everyone help each other out and keep your eyes and ears open. Oh and don’t be afraid to play a little dirty.” He winks and they all laugh. “Now bring it in.” Everyone puts their hands in the middle and with the count of three they throw them up and yell “horseshoes”!

He walks to the sideline and his eyes scan the people along the sideline but he doesn’t see Harry. He sighs and turns back after a quick swig of water and goes out to meet the other captain and they shake hands to start off the game.

It goes surprisingly well. The team works together like never before and they’re getting goal after goal in until it’s halftime and he walks off, collapsing on the bench.

“Looking hot out there.” Harry leans over so that his face is in Louis’s and his heart rises.

“Where have you been mister?” He turns so that Harry doesn’t have to lean over anymore.

“I’ve been here the whole time, you just didn’t see me. Look I made a sign.” Harry proudly holds up a poster board that says “Go Louis” on it and his mouth doesn’t seem like it can grow any bigger than it is right that second.

“You are perfect you know that.” He looks up at Harry who shrugs.

“It’s a gift, I know. Now get back out there and kick some ass for me.” Harry gives him a quick kiss and then he’s back into the game. It’s funny how when he’s in the heat of the moment, everything else disappears. The noise of the crowd, the other players, it’s just him and the ball and the goal.

Then it’s the final few seconds and if he makes this goal they’re golden. He catches Harry on the sideline, his neck straining with how loud he’s yelling and he knows he can do this. He brings back his leg and the ball goes flying and hits the net with a satisfying noise.

The crowd goes while and the team rushes him along with all the coaches, but the only person he really wants is Harry. The people around him separate and then Harry’s just standing off to the side with a proud look on his face and the sign held limply in his hand.

They smile at each other, softly, intimately. Then they’re running and then Harry’s picking him up like he’s just a feather and swinging him around before setting him back on the ground gently.

“I’m so proud of you.” Harry whispers in his ear and that’s all he’s ever wanted to hear from someone he loves so dearly. Yes, he thinks, he does love Harry, so he’s going to tell him.

“I love you.” He whispers back and perhaps that was an entirely stupid thing to do but does it matter?

“I love you too.” Harry says back without any hesitation and then they’re kissing on the football field with cameras all around them and you know what? He doesn’t even care right now because he has Harry and that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) ya know just in case


End file.
